When This Ship Docks
by Azzamonkeyman
Summary: the clue is in the title... what would happen if the infamous RMS Titanic DIDN'T hit an iceberg, and if Jack and Rose had to keep their love and themselves hidden from jealously evil eyes until the ship docked? would they be able to get away with it, or would fate tear them apart as quickly as it brought them together? A Jack and Rose fic unlike any other! please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**~PROLOGUE~**

The secret couple ran off, politely pushing through the mobs of people, all happy and cheerful, and of course pleased to see their loved ones home safe. Back on good old American soil. It was a bright, yet slightly cloudy on New York's harbour. The metal mammoth that had carried 2200 souls across the sea safely stood proud over the passengers as they exited her gangway doors, walked own the ramps and onto dry land once more.

Rose felt Jack's hand in hers, and he held onto her hand with all of his might, running with his girl as they made their way to a safe haven. Rose couldn't believe she was doing this. She was dressed like a peasant, and the frowns and looks of disgust that the high class socialites gave her were promising. Clearly she looked the part. With a bag of belongings, and Jack's book of drawings, they kept on moving forward, breaking away from the masses and the stresses of 1st class conformity.

The wind in her hair, the smell of the City, the touch of Jack's hand. For once in her life, Rose felt free. Suddenly, a shot rang out, and hundreds ducked, not knowing where the shot had come from or where it was aimed. Jack heard the sound and turned around sharply to inspect the scene. Just then, the hand in his hand began to grow weak, losing grip, and before he could do anything, Rose's body slumped to the floor.

**~CHAPTER 1~**

"You're trembling."

"Don't worry... I'll be alright."

Jack and Rose were breathless, the car in which they sat was hot with the burning passion of their naked bodies pressed together, the windows steamed up and the leather seats clinging to them with sweat. Jack lay down on her bare chest, and Rose stroked his hair lovingly. Together, they panted like dogs. What they had done was scandalous... but it felt so right. Rose didn't feel guilty over the act she had just committed. An engaged woman of wealth should not be having sex with a beggar boy in the back of a stranger's automobile. But it was either in the car, or behind the boxes and barrels in this storage room, and the car seemed FAR more luxurious. It wasn't even planned as such. Things were clearly building up to this, but it wasn't exactly thought out. It just happened.

Rose had lived her entire life up until now like a doll, being told what to do, and why, and when, and how, and where, and who with, and she was sick of it. She wanted for once to just throw caution to the wind and follow her hearts desires, not her mother's commands. Enough was enough. She was with Jack, and Cal wasn't even on her mind. Feeling his breath on her neck as he moved upwards and softly kissed her throat, feeling his talented hands (in more way than one) working their way from her hips to her chest, his heartbeat keeping perfect time with hers, pressed together like two timpani drums in an orchestra, keeping the rhythm going and the music alive. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, tasting his rich flavour, like sweet tobacco. Cal tasted like brandy and bitterness.

Raising his head to see his girl, pressing his lips to hers, he drew back and stared into her shimmering blue eyes adoringly. "How you feelin'?"

She smiled gently and brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I've never been better." And she returned the favour by kissing him back.

"I didn't think you knew how to move like that." He stated cheekily, placing his strong hands on her hips again, taking in every inch of her full hour glass figure on the journey down.

"Caledon certainly doesn't allow me to unleash my wild side. It had to come out eventually."

"Well you would put those French girls to shame! You definitely didn't learn those tricks in finishing school." Jack winked.

Rose opened her eyes in horror and gasped before laughing. She lifted an arm and brought her hand down on the back of Jack's head as he rested on her stomach. "Jack! That's vile! Half of the women who taught me were nuns." She laughed. "They'd be turning in their graves if they could see me now."

"They dead?"

"I don't know... I think so, otherwise I'd feel Mrs McManus' judgmental stare scorching the back of my head."

"She can't see you, she's back home in Philly." Jack pushed himself up and rested on one elbow, laying his head upon his hand, revealing his tanned and toned body, lightly covered with hair.

"Well, yes, she is, and we're in the middle of the Atlantic, but it's like Mrs McManus used to tell me, _"God sees all" _and for years I believed her."

"What made you stop believing?" Jack asked curiously.

Rose was silent for a moment and she thought on this question. She looked at herself, naked, with Jack laying beside her snugly, his overcoat draped across them both, her smeared handprint across the steamed window. "Well here we are, and God has not said a word... I'm no Saint, but what I'm doing isn't right in his eyes."

"Who's eyes? Cal's or the big man upstairs?" Jack mocked.

"I'm serious Jack... I've never really stepped a foot out of line as far as He's concerned... I don't regret it, but what if I've done this all wrong?"

Jack was listening carefully now, caught off guard by Rose's final words. "Doing it all wrong? Rose, NOTHING has ever felt more right in my whole life!"

"I know, I know, I feel it too... but I can't help but feel that I've just thrown my religion out of the window... I'm no Saint, but I wouldn't say I'm a Sinner either."

"You're not a Sinner... I'M the Sinner, winning my ticket in a game of Poker. God would be turning in HIS grave!" Jack pointed to the roof of the car, clearly trying to point to Heaven, grinning cheekily.

Rose laughed, and ran her hand through his hair.

"And besides, Cal's the one who treats you like a piece of bird shit on his tuxedo... you're an Angel, Rose... He's the Devil... we just need to find the contract where you signed away your soul to him and destroy it!" He sat up, his overcoat falling off of him, and his young yet well developed body now in full frontal view.

"Oh I'm an Angel am I?"

"Yeah... you're MY Angel." He crawled forward and planted a soft kiss on her pink lips.

"So what does that make you?" She couldn't keep her hands off of him as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip, feeling the part of his body that created more beauty than his artistic hands... his words.

"What does that make me? I dunno... I guess-" Jack was interrupted by the sound of voices. Male voices, echoing from the hallway across the other side of the room.

"Who's that?" Rose whispered.

Jack ignored her and pressed his ear to the wall of the car, hearing the words _"They went through there."_ Faintly, but definitely.

"Jack?... Jack?! Who is it?" Rose pressed him.

Jack's eyes suddenly grew to the size of the dinner plates served up in 1st class. Carefully, he used the side of his hand to wipe away the condensation from the window, but only slightly, so not to be noticed by the two men entering the room. He watched them, his breathing now non existent so not to fog up the window even more, and as he sat as still as a statue, Rose watched him in panic, seeing the look of alarm on his face. Silently, but quicker than she had ever done before, Rose began to dress herself. It wasn't hard, for she hadn't put on a corset, and the dress slid on over the head and tightened around the waist with long strips of ribbon, so the job was accomplished in almost no time.

"Where are they?" Rose whispered, peering past Jack's shoulder to try and see form his expert point of view.

"They're over there, by the crates."

"What crates?"

Jack looked around, suddenly realizing just how many crates this room had within it. "Those crates over there, covered with the big net." He pointed with his finger, his voice still a mere mumble. Jack kept his eyes focussed on them, like a seagull waiting for an unsuspecting victim to let their guard down in order to steal their chips. And then, his opportunity came. "Going... going..." the two men disappeared behind the crates. "...Gone! C'mon Rose, quickly."

And with that, Jack had quietly opened the car door, helped Rose out of the vehicle, her heels in hand, and his overcoat the only thing hiding his shamelessly nude state. His clothes had been folded neatly by Rose and pushed into his hands as they scrambled out of the car, shutting the door behind them, and running off towards a door just across the room. To their surprise, they found a long hallway in what they had assumed was a closet. Rose stood by the door and kept watch as Jack dressed himself, peering out of the porthole on the door occasionally, but ducking down every time see saw the beams of their torches, like searchlights during a prison escape. When jack had finally clothed, Rose turned and did his shirt buttons up for him, helped him with his braces, and then to annoy him she licked her thumb and scrubbed at his cheek like an smothering yet affectionate Grandmother. He laughed and shrugged her off, using his coat sleeve to wipe his cheek.

"Hey, don't act as if I'm contagious!" she scolded him, hitting his arm playfully.

"Oh but you are Rose, you are. Only a man infected by the disease of a woman could be in this situation we find ourselves in right now."

"Well, at least you look more dignified now... although I think in your case, less is _definitely_ more." Rose winked. Jack loved this side of her. So vivacious, care free and happy. He hated seeing her down trodden, used and abused, and that's exactly how Cal made her feel... all that was going to change, and not just tonight. Jack would make sure of it.

Just then, a loud clicking sound made the lovers turn to the door in confusion. Rose looked out the porthole window upon the door to see one of the stewards, in his shining white coat, signalling to another steward. With the hand he had just clicked his fingers with, he then pointed subtly towards the car, paying attention to the back window in particular. His friend, seeming a lot slower in thought than his superior shrugged his shoulders in confusion. The man who was still keeping an eager eye on the vehicle sighed and began to approach the car door.

Rose put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud as he put a wary hand on the handle, stealthily moving closer and closer to the car, as if approaching a wild horse.

Jack, perched on Roses' shoulder like a loving parrot, kept his eyes fixed on the companion of the somewhat smarter man as he glanced at the rear window with its smeared handprint and quietly exclaimed_, "I think someone's in here!" _

The man at the door rolled his eyes and replied through gritted teeth_, "Well you don't bloody say?"_ and with that, he had yanked the door open, shouting "Got ya!"

And inside the car, nothing! Jack and Rose collapsed in fits of giggles as the two men looked at one another in utter confusion. But forgetting how loud they were laughing, they had unintentionally attracted the attention of these two men. Jack, spotting the two white coats coming towards the door, grabbed Rose by the hand and lead her down the hallway, ascending the spiral staircase before them in a hurry. However, he heard no footsteps following them. That could be due to one of two reasons. Either their hysterical laughter had drowned out the sound of their pursuers, OR the stewards had given up, realizing that chasing shadows was not in their job description.

When they finally got to the top of these never-ending and ever-winding stairs, Jack was relieved to have found his way out onto the Well Deck, a bitter breeze cooling down their hot bodies. Panting like dogs yet again, they ran off, leaving the door to shut behind them, the passion they had just created and the commotion they had caused left several decks below.

"Did you see those guys faces? Did you see them?" Jack chuckled heartily, barely able to catch his breath.

Rose put a warm and slender index finger over her lover's mouth, covering the middle of his radiant smile like police tape. "CAUTION, DO NOT CROSS!" but the danger and excitement always makes us cross that line, not caring about the consequences. Rose had realized, right there and then that she couldn't live without this fine young man. In only a matter of days she had fallen head over heels for Jack, and she wasn't about to let go of him now. "When this ship docks..." she processed what she was about to say. "...I'm getting off with you." It felt so right slipping off of her tongue and drifting past her lips. Just as natural as Jack's hand in hers, or his lips touching hers.

Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard. "This is crazy!" He stated, half laughing, still smiling like a mad man. It was hard to believe that the uptight, suicidal, defensive and torn girl he had saved only days before was now relaxed, loving life, free and safe, and it was all thanks to Jack. He had never made a woman feel so safe before, not since his mother was still alive.

"I know... It doesn't make any sense!" Rose scanned his flawless face and stroked it lovingly. "That's why I trust it." And with that she had reached to meet his mouth with hers, their warm saliva mixing and their tongues intertwining with that seductive dance that lured Rose further into his kiss with each passing second.

For Rose, things were perfect, there and then anyway, and it had been a long time since she was able to say that. The last time she felt so safe and loved by one man was when she was with her Father. The day he died she cried enough tears to sink a ship. She didn't think anyone could replace him, and although no one ever would, someone was coming very close to filling the black hole in Roses' heart of ice.

Just then, as Rose was being caught up in the passionate frenzy of their kiss, she opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but as she did she noticed something passing by the side of the ship. It was large, grey, metallic looking, and silently moved past the ship, reflecting the lights of the luxury liner in the dark of the night. Rose pulled away from Jack and gazed at the object in confusion.

"What is that?" She asked, Jack's hands still navigating their way around her round behind and curved hips.

Jack, noticing how intrigued she seemed, turned around to inspect the sight she was seeing. Sure enough, before his very eyes, a familiar sight welcomed him. "It's an iceberg... big one too!"

He ran over to the edge of the ship in awe, looking down at the hull of the ship with all its glowing portholes, and then at the surface of the ice, meters away, but mirroring the ship as it glided past safely.

"Did we hit it?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nah... I didn't feel anything... and even if we did, would it matter? _This is the 'unsinkable Titanic!'" _Jack spoke the last part of his sentence like Bruce Ismay, sticking his nose up in the air and imitating his pompous voice.

Rose giggled and held Jack's hand, as they both watched the mountain of ice vanish into the distance. The only sound that either of them could hear was the strength of the waves below as the Titanic sailed forth through the night, and the gentle whispers in the wind that played with their hair and tugged at their clothes.

Rose looked up to the sky, moving a lock of red hair out of her eyes. "Wow... it's amazing how many stars you can see once you're away from the bright lights of the city."

"Yeah, it's beautiful... we'll get that view every night when we're sleeping under bridges!" He nudged her playfully.

"Hey, I am NOT sleeping under a bridge! That is where I draw the line." She laughed back, but then turned her head to look out to the endless horizon... thinking... contemplating. "Cal owes me... We won't be leaving this ship with ten bucks in our pocket, that I can assure you."


	2. Chapter 2

**~CHAPTER 2~**

Officer Murdoch, holding a delicate cup of black coffee, the middle of which was dominated by a lemon slice, stood on the bridge as his heart rate calmed.

"That was a close one boys... well done." He said, smiling now.

The young officers, including the youngest of them who stood by the wheel, cheered and said things such as "Nothing's gonna get in the way of this ship!" and "That was a close shave."

Murdoch walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down onto the well deck, illuminated by the spot lights on the clinical white walls. The ship was so new that anything white on the ship was still white, but not just white, a dazzling white, like new teeth or fresh snow. It looked nice now, but in a few years rust would start to take its toll and sea fungus would no doubt try to attack the flawless hull. But time was on Titanic's side, as was a team of hundreds to maintain the ship's "floating palace" status. By the side of the ship stood two young adults, a girl and a boy, holding one another gently. The middle aged officer smiled, his red nose wrinkling up as his beady eyes witnessed the heart warming sight below.

He sat his coffee down upon the ledge before him as he stood upon his balcony, and rubbing his gloved hands together, he clasped them around his mouth to shout in his Scottish accent, "Watch you don't fall over the edge! Wouldn't want to add a death toll of 2 to the Headlines in New York!" he spoke jokingly, his voice echoing across the silent Ocean.

Jack whipped his head around to see the man in the long coat and black cap up on his majestic balcony, the foremost funnel towering high above him puffing a steady flow of silent steam into the air. "Oh we won't... well I won't anyway. I can't speak for this one here, Sir!" Jack replied cheekily, pulling in Rose by the waist, patting her head patronizingly.

Murdoch laughed out loud at the teen's quick witted response. However, the girl caught in the middle of this masculine game was less impressed. Rose, with a sharp, insulted gasp, pushed Jack away and retorted, "I'll have you know I'm more responsible than this BOY will ever be!" She spoke loud enough for the man on the bridge to hear, but kept her mocking eyes fixated on the dashingly handsome tanned lover of hers.

"Oh I'm sure you are, Miss, I'm sure you are! I don't doubt it for a second." He turned, about to walk away, before finishing, "After all, I'm sure the fact you're wearing nothing under that dress of yours is simply a one off." And with that, he had walked away coolly, smirking at his own wise-crack.

It was a bold thing to say, but he had said it, and as soon as the words had reached the well deck below, Jack was in hysterics, bending over and holding his stomach. Rose's cheeks went rouge and she hit Jack on the back of the head, hating him lovingly.

"Don't laugh at him, you'll encourage him!" Rose scolded.

"Oh, he doesn't need any encouragement... neither will the men down in 3rd class when they see you in that get up." She gasped at his remark, and Jack stepped forward casually, moving his hands from Rose's chest, down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. Then, without warning, he pulled her in and stared into her eyes. "But don't worry, I'll protect you, M'am!" with this last promise of his, he used a stereotypical Western accent, sounding like a cowboy from a John Wayne film.

"Well I should hope so! . . . Are the men down there really like that?"

"Of course not." Jack reassured her. "Well, not all of them. But even still..." shrugging his shoulders, he removed his coat and put it upon rose like a true gentleman, covering her up in the cold. "...better safe than sorry."

Back in cabin B 54, a furious Cal paced the sitting room floor as the Master at Arms rifled through countless sketches of women in various states of undress. Cal, noticing that the plump pink man with the white moustache seemed more aroused than astounded at his fiancés disappearance, charged over to him and snatched away the drawings sharply. "Don't touch anything! I want the entire room photographed." He whined.

The Master at Arms, slightly disappointed by the confiscation of the sketches, returned to his official duties, grumbling under his breath. _"I don't know what his problem is." _He whispered to his colleague as Cal approached the cabinet in the other room to reveal a bottle of whisky and a glass. _"So the girl has gone missing for a few hours, big deal! She'll have met some friends, gotten carried away, had a few drinks in the dining saloon and lost track of time. She's on a ship, not another bloody planet!"_

"You're right, she's not on another planet..." his companion nodded in agreement, and then signalled his eyes casually over to Cal, who was staring at the drawings with hatred, punching them as they sat atop the table. "...he is."

Jack and Rose strolled along the promenade deck hand in hand, 1st class passers by alarmed by their obvious division in class, yet unstoppably magnetic attraction. For once, Rose felt comfortable being with him out in the open, no longer feeling as if she had to hide her true feelings for this perfect specimen of a man. Jack on the other hand was unusually self conscious now that they had ascended from the well deck. Now, he felt like a big under the magnifying glass, every speck of dirt or smell of cheap beer and tobacco from him amplified. He tried to ignore their gazes, and even though he did this well, he couldn't help but feel out of place in his cords, discoloured shirt and braces. Not to mention his almost worn out boots and somewhat greasy hair. Everyone else looked so flawless. It was true, money couldn't buy you happiness... but it could get you a good wash at least.

"Won't Ruth be out here at this time?" Jack asked, almost nervously.

"Oh no, she wouldn't dare risk catching the cold just to see the beautiful night sky... she missed my first ballet performance because it was rather cold out and she would have had to walk to the Town Hall... i don't think i ever forgave her for that... not properly." As Rose spoke, Jack could tell that even though she kept her head held high, her voice could not hide as expertly the secret sadness that was so quietly hidden.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He squeezed her hand.

She squeezed it back affectionately. "Don't be. My Father was there to see me... he was always there to see me." And then she was silent.

Jack picked up on the silence, sensing that her mind was working overtime. "What you thinking?"

"I'm curious... what do you think my father would say if he could see me now?"

Jack was caught off guard by this, and letting go of Roses' hand he stopped and turned to face her. She stood, barely up to his collar bones, and gazed up at him, deeply interested in the answer that her tanned lover was putting together. "Well..." he began, taking a deep breath. NOW he felt under the spotlight... all eyes on him. "... I think he would be, as cliché as this sounds, very proud. Not only because his little girl has blossomed into the most gorgeous, flawless, independent, intelligent, energetic, fun loving woman, but also because she is starting to live life her way... not the way others want her to live it."

Rose blushed, and as Jack stroked her face, she took his hand and kissed it. An elderly gentleman walking his dog passed the couple and looked at them as if he had seen a large pile of dog faeces invading the personal space of a beautiful flower. "Is that what my father would think? Or is that what _you_ think?" she further questioned him.

"Well, quite honestly, I think it's what _any_ person would think." Just then, he caught eyes with another passerby, who looked him up and down distastefully. "Well, any _sane_ person that is."

"You say that as if all 1st class are not quite right in the head."

"No, not all of them. Just the ones who think it's okay to sell their daughters to strange men." He smiled casually at her, and Rose took the subtle brick of a hint. "That's what I love about 3rd class. We may have nothing, and grow up in slums, living like dirt... but we have something that these guys up here will never have."

"And what's that?"

Jack kneeled down slightly, so he was eye level with the stunning red head, and replied, _"Freedom!"_ with a loud whisper. Just then, he stood in front of her, bent down, and signalled his thumb over his shoulder as if hitching a ride. "Hop on!"

"Excuse me?" she asked, baffled by his position and statement.

He crouched down further and repeated, "Hop on, I'm going to take you for a ride."

Rose laughed, and tried to compose herself as the grey dog walker returned, giving Rose an almost hateful stare. "Jack, this is quite improper and undignified." She imitated her mother's voice.

"Yeah? Well so is playing tonsil tennis with the ship's rats!" And with that, he had rushed backwards, scooping up Rose onto his back, holding her by the thighs, and was immediately charging down the open promenade with her on his back. The bitter night breeze blew her hair behind her, like Lady Godiva. A fiery trail of life and emotion. Her dress, all different layers of material and chiffon, lavender, pink and white, all followed her, like the rippling path left behind by a swan as it flaps it's wings and takes flight. After trying to protest and failing miserably, she gave into his child-like behaviour, lowered her head, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, screaming in joyful terror. She kissed his neck and tightened her grip as he continued to move forward, holding tightly onto her, making sure he wouldn't let her go, dodging in and out of the horrified passengers ahead of them, ignoring their judgement. They were still young, and as far as Jack was concerned, they had their whole lives ahead of them, so why not start living it now?

"Has anything actually been stolen sir?" The round officer with the white facial hair asked once more, growing impatient with the man in the tuxedo.

"Yes, my-"

The officer cut him off, rolling his eyes. "Don't bother telling me that your fiancé has been _'stolen'_ Sir, because i will simply tell you what I've already told you. If she is old enough to be getting married, she is surely old enough to stay out past midnight, am I right?"

"As it so happens, no, you're NOT right!" Cal jumped up from his chair, and Ruth, who looked all different kinds of tired, with her bird-nest of a hairdo and a creased silk night gown, placed a calming hand on Cal's arm, and like a tamed bull, Cal took his seat once more.

"So, I'll ask again, shall I? Has anything been stolen from this room, Mr Hockley?"

Cal was silent, refusing to answer, knowing that he would instantly be shot down in flames. "No, nothing has been stolen!"

"Well then, that settles it. Come on men, we've done everything we can here." The man stood and stretched, glancing at the clock. "Well, what a delightful waste of time. Miss DeWitt Bukater, do contact us when your daughter returns."

Ruth nodded, "I will officer, thank you for your patience."

"And God bless you for _your_ patience." He retorted, glancing at Cal. Gathering his coat and hat, he discreetly swiped one of the drawings and folded it up, placing it in his pocket. His colleagues noticed, and nudged him, laughing.

Cal however was less impressed, and when he heard their jovial chuckling, he shot up like a rocket, the fuming inside him proving too much. "Is that it?! You're just going to leave?" he moaned, throwing his toys out of the pram.

"Mr Hockley, we got calls when things go missing, NOT when things show up!" He picked up a drawing of a dark haired woman, with hairy armpits, evidently French. That was a very naturally French thing to do in those days.

"But this is evidence, I say! Evidence!" He snatched the drawing from his hand and brandished it like it was blasphemy.

"Yes... yes it is evidence." The younger officer standing by the door piped up. "Evidence that this Jack Dawson fellow is quite the talent... and quite the ladies man if you don't mind me saying so." He winked and headed out into the hallway. The other two officers followed him, and with that, a furious Cal and an exhausted Ruth were left standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by Jack's fine art... very "fine" art indeed.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked, biting his finger nail. Clearly, he was anxious. He didn't expect things to escalate so quickly.

Rose pushed his hand away from his mouth and shook her head, smiling warmly. "Bad habit... and I'm not quite sure... I didn't think this far ahead."

He raised his bottom and placed his hands underneath himself, resisting the temptation. "Well... you could always stay with us? Fabrizo can share Tommy's bunk down the hall, and you can have a bunk to yourself. Top or bottom?"

"Excuse me?" she gasped.

"... bunk, top or bottom bunk?"

"Oh, I see." She sighed with relief. "Well, as lovely as that sounds, I don't think it's going to work. This is a ship after all. Cal will find me eventually. And if I stay down in steerage for the next few days, people WILL start talking."

"They will?"

"Jack, my clothes? I won't exactly blend in." She stated, lifting the blue, weightless strip of silk from around her waist.

"I guess you're right." His posture slumped, and he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, thinking deeply. "Well... just stay with him until we dock, and then come find me."

"I think that's what we might have to do." Rose lay back on the bench, resting her head on Jack's lap, and placing her silver heels on the arm rest, staring up into the sky.

Jack, reaching into his pocket, grabbed a cigarette. He put it into his mouth, and instinctively, Rose reached into her cleavage and pulled out his box of matches. She opened the box, swiped one of the little wooden sticks, igniting it with a scratch, and Jack took the lit match and lit his cigarette.

"Jack?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why did you ask me to keep your matchbox in there?"

"I saw it in a Nickelodeon once, and I always wanted to see a girl do it." He winked and ruffled her hair playfully.

"I'd love to be an actress. The stage was my second home when I was younger."

"Well when we start our new life in America, I promise you we will look into getting you on the stage again. And I will come to every show you are in, cheering you on from the front row, your biggest fan."

Rose couldn't believe it. It was only a sentence, just some words that had slipped out of his smooth, sultry lips, but it had caused an eruption of butterflies from within her. "That would mean the world to me Jack... thank you." Just then, she sat up and turned to face him, looking rather serious. "Jack, would you do something for me, well, _with_ me?"

"Will it involve breaking into another automobile?" He asked suggestively.

"No... it will involve escorting me to my cabin to explain to Cal and Mother why your drawings are in the cabin.

His smiled vanished, and his eyes shut as he clasped his hand over his mouth. "Oh shit! I completely forgot that they were there."

"That's not all we left there... I may have placed my drawing inside the safe." Jack's eyes flew open in horror. "But it's okay! He won't have looked in the safe tonight, he has no reason to have looked in the safe. I've left it there for when the ship has docked and we're gone. A goodbye note if you will." She smiled proudly, impressed with her own idea, imagining the look on Cal's face.

"Well what are we going to say?"

"I'm not sure, I'll think of something. I used to act. Lying and acting are the same thing really, it won't be hard."

"But Cal will tear me apart like one of my drawings!" He exclaimed. "Why do I have to 'escort you' exactly?"

Rose leaned in and kissed him before replying, "You jump I jump, right?"


End file.
